At the beginning
by Yuukiie
Summary: Akimaru, herdeiro do grande Sesshoumaru, um youkai ríspido sem nenhum amor no coração, acaba por conhecer acidentalmente uma humana, criando laços com ela. Shoujo/Shonen
1. The sad heart

**"At the beginning"**

**Nome:** At the beginning (No inicio)  
**Inspiração:** Anime/Manga Inuyasha e na musica "At the beginning", tema final do desenho da Disney, "Anastasia".  
**Personagens principais:** Akimaru e Tai-chan (Taiyoo)  
**Musica tema**: At the beginning - Donna Lewis e Richards Marxs  
_(Baseado na obra de Rumiko Takahashi)_

**The sad heart**_  
(By: Yuukiie) _

**  
**

A brisa do mar vinha diretamente ao encontro de dois homens. Ambos fixavam seus olhares à lua cheia que refletia no oceano.

- Tem certeza que é isso que deseja, Akimaru?

O homem que parecia ser mais velho deu alguns passos a frente logo após ter perguntando á Akimaru, um jovem youkai.

- Nada me fará voltar atrás... Nem você e nem sua humana grávida. – Respondeu ele em um tom frio.

O outro pareceu um tanto pensativo. Seu único filho, mesmo isso não sendo por muito tempo, renegava seu pai, sua madrasta e principalmente, os humanos.

- Não posso impedi-lo de ir, porém, tenho mais uma pergunta a lhe fazer... – Informou.

Lembranças passaram pela cabeça do youkai mais velho. Já estivera ali, junto ao pai que lhe fizera a mesmíssima pergunta. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como reagira... Seria Akimaru idêntico a ele quando jovem?

- Você... Tem alguma pessoa para proteger... Alguém amado?

Akimaru confirmou o que o outro youkai temia. O jovem deu um sorriso zombador, arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e virou-se.

- Não ligo para bobeiras como essa. – Disse Akimaru em um tom de voz ríspida. – Passar bem, "papai".

Fazia um mês que Akimaru viajava. Queria encontrar adversários para tornar-se mais forte. Esse era seu objetivo até aquele momento. Sua potente audição pôde captar um grito vindo de cima da fenda que o youkai descansava depois de uma árdua batalha contra um youkai poderoso.

Um vulto despencou. Parecia uma boneca de trapos, chocando-se com a recentemente mexida, fazendo a queda ser amortecida.

Akimaru aproximou-se, levou alguns segundos para perceber que era uma menina humana com sangue fluido de um corte na testa.

A garota se mexeu, mostrando ao youkai que ainda estava viva.

Já era de manha, quando finalmente a menina acordou. Seus olhos ainda um pouco fora de foco e mostrando curiosidade a tudo.

- Tai? – Falou ela.

Akimaru, que cuidara do ferimento da humana não entendeu o que ela dissera.

- Tai! – Falou mais uma vez.

Ele entendeu: Ela só falava "tai".

Ela aproximou-se dele, colocou sua mão sobre o peito do youkai que estava coberto por um ki mono branco, apontando logo, para o sol.

- Taiyoo – Pronunciou ela com dificuldade.

De repente, os olhos da menina saíram totalmente de foco.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou ela.

Akimaru arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! Um youkai! – Gritou ela.

- Descobriu sozinha? – Perguntou ele.

Os olhos castanhos da garota tornaram-se de bondoso a nervoso.

- Ei, eu estava feliz da vida caminhando e você me seqüestra?

- Eu te seqüestrei? Desde quando?

- Lembrei! Eu estava sendo perseguida por ladrões, aí... Eu caí na fenda...

- Você é normal?

- Claro que sou! – Brigou ela – É que sempre que eu taco a cabeça, acabo perdendo a memória. – Explicou – Mesmo que eu não tenha muito. Perdi a memória recentemente. Não me lembro de nada... Só de dois meses pra cá.

- Que ótimo pra você. Agora, até nunca. – Disse o youkai em seu tom sério.

- Já vai? Não falo com ninguém a um bom tempo. Por favor, senhor youkai, deixe-me ir com o senhor!

- Primeiro, meu nome é Akimaru. Segundo, não gosto de humanos. Terceiro, nem morto.

- Idiota. – Resmungou ela. – Ah, como eu serei sua nova companheira, tenho que me apresentar. Meu nome é Taiyoo, mas prefiro Tai. Tenho 13 anos. Minha cor favorita é azul e...

Antes de ela terminar, Akimaru começou a andar.


	2. Everyone can love

**Everyone can love**  
_(By: Yuukiie)_

Uma luz... Quente... Confortável... Acolhedora... Sim, igual a um abraço de alguém amado... Alguém que se foi... Mas pode voltar...

- Tai? – Levantou Akimaru olhando em volta

- BOM DIA, AKIMARU-SAMA! – Falou a menina alegre entregando ao youkai peixe assado e chá.

- Mas... Eu não disse que não precisava disso? – Perguntou ele incomodado e ríspido.

- Ah, Akimaru-sama, você é mal... – Disse ela trocando seu sorriso por um olhar melancólico. – Akimaru-sama, eu sei que em algum lugar tem alguém te ama, não é? Dá pra ver pela sua aura. É uma aura pura, mesmo para um youkai. – Garantiu, porém se calou ao ver as sobrancelhas de Akimaru arqueadas.

A jovem não tornou a falar depois disso. Sabia que era "perigoso" já que assim, estaria acabando com a única pessoa, no caso, youkai, que lhe permitira ficar junto.

_/ Flashback._

_- Akimaru-sama! Espere-me... Por favor... – Pediu a jovem, sendo atendida._

_O youkai parou, mas continuou de costas._

_- Não peço mais nada do senhor além de sua companhia. Prometo ser útil e não o atrapalhar._

_Akimaru não disse nada durante alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e virou-se._

_- Conviver com meu pai me deixou com o coração um tanto mole. – Resmungou ele, afinal, ele não era tão frio assim. – Pode ficar, porém, não me atrapalhe em nada, ao contrario, serei obrigado a deixá-la em alguma vila humana._

_Com um sorriso de lado a lado, Tai assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo menção de abraçar seu novo companheiro, porém recuou._

_/ Fim de Flashback._

Chegavam a uma vila um tanto calma e tranqüila. Tai havia arrastado Akimaru até lá no pretexto de comprar mantimentos e algumas outras coisas necessárias. O youkai aceitou, contanto que ele ficasse apenas na entrada da vila humana.

Fazia uma hora e meia que a menina fora. O youkai estava um tanto ansioso. Não era a paciência em pessoa.

Sentiu o cheiro forte de algum youkai, devia estar perto. Tomou cuidado para que nenhum morador o visse, rumou até o centro da cidade, que naquela instante possuía apenas um vulto sentando próximo a um chafariz.

O ser levantou a cabeça quando Akimaru aproximou-se, revelando ser um hanyou. Na verdade, uma.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou ela com temor na voz.

Ele não respondeu, sacou uma espada estranha da bainha que estava presa no obi do ki mono apontando para a hanyou.

Antes que Akimaru fizesse alguma outra coisa, pode sentir alguma coisa pontiaguda tocar-lhe as costas, virando-se pra ver.

- O que diabos um inu-youkai está fazendo na minha vila? – Perguntou um inu-youkai desconhecido. – Espere... Seu cheiro me lembra... Você só pode ser filho do idiota do meu meio irmão. – Concluiu.

Uma mulher muito bonita, de longas mechas negras emergiu de trás do youkai que apontara a espada para Akimaru. Tinha a expressão mais bondosa e angelical que o herdeiro de Sesshoumaru já vira.

- Inuyasha, deixe-o. – Falou ela ao youkai.

Então aquele youkai era o ex-hanyou, meio irmão do seu pai. Concluiu Akimaru.

Um grito chamou a atenção dos quatro, vinha de uma menina alegre que rumava ao encontro deles.

- Akimaru-sama, está tudo certo. Já podemos ir.

Com uma expressão do mais puro desprezo, Akimaru virou-se para acompanhar Tai.

- Akimaru-san, não gostaria de nos acompanhar em uma xícara de chá em nossa casa? – Pediu Kagome.

Tai olhou esperançosa para o youkai a frente.

- Por favor... – Pediu ela em tom baixo.

O youkai suspirou.

Uma linda mansão no estilo japonês da era feudal com lindas árvores de cerejeira a frente estava a encantar a jovem Tai, que não se recordava de algo mais lindo que aquilo.

- Qual é seu nome? – Perguntou Kagome ao servir uma xícara de chá camomila para Tai.

- Taiyoo. – Respondeu a menina bebericando um pouco de chá.

Akimaru que não se sentia nada a vontade na casa de seu "tio" fitava o lado de fora por uma grande janela. Um jovem aparentando ter a mesma idade que a sua, uma menina adolescente e a outra que encontrara no centro da vila estava conversando ao lado da maior árvore de cerejeira, cujas flores de sakura caiam sobre suas cabeças e suas orelhas que no passado, Inuyasha tivera.

Por um momento, Akimaru pensou na humana de seu pai, que a qualquer hora, teria seu bebê hanyou.

Realmente, longe dali, exatamente no quarto mais luxuoso do castelo das Terras do Oeste, Rin sentia fortes contrações.

Uma empregada, já um pouco velha, auxiliava sua senhora, que no momento, quase gritava.

- Vamos minha senhora, tenha força. Tem que trazer essa criança ao mundo, vamos! – Dizia ela freneticamente.

Após alguns minutos, no andar de baixo onde Sesshoumaru aguardava ansioso, pode escutar o choro de uma criança, logo, sentindo um forte cheiro de sangue. Animou-se.

Quando a velha empregada chamou seu senhor para subir, o youkai rumou ao quarto onde sua amada repousava com seu filho nos braços.

- Sesshoumaru, querido, é um menino. – Informou ela feliz, afagando uma das orelhas de hanyou de seu lindo filho. – Meu amor, que nome daremos?

- Você escolhe. – Disse ele sentando-se ao lado de Rin.

- Natsu. – Falou ela olhando pro céu de verão.

- Natsu... – Falou ele medindo o nome em seus pensamentos. – Lindo nome...

- Querido... Será que Akimaru está bem?

- Kagome mandou um recado pelo ushiru que ele está bem e se encontra tomando chá de camomila com ela e Inuyasha. – Informou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Chá de camomila? – Riu Rin.

- Junto a uma garota humana.

A expressão de Rin mudou. Akimaru estaria indo pelo mesmo caminho do pai, do avô e do tio?

- É querido, vejo mesmo que o mal de sua família é esse... Fraco para humanas. – Disse ela dando mais um pouco de risada.

**Mais um capítulo!  
Bom, não sei se perceberam, mas os nomes do Akimaru e do Natsu são baseados em estações do ano.  
Aki é Outono, e Natsu, é verão.  
Ah, eu sei que meus capítulos estão pequenos, mas infelizmente, meu tempo é curto.  
Bom, agradeço a todos que leram, até o prox. parte. **


	3. Campassionate Heart

**Compassionate Heart**  
_(By: Yuukiie)_

Os dias e meses se passaram tão rápido que ambos nem perceberam. Agora, o inverno chegara.

- Está muito frio... – Reclamou Tai sentando perto da fogueira que começava a apagar devido à alta temperatura.

Akimaru levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra, pegou Tai no colo e sentou-se com ela ainda sobre seus braços. Tai corou um pouco, fazendo Akimaru dar um pequeno sorriso.

Ela agradeceu e logo dormiu ainda sobre proteção do youkai.

A noite havia chegado e o youkai não conseguia pregar os olhos. Algo dentro de si não permitia.

Uns sons estranhos de um gato preparando-se para atacar uma presa foi ouvido pelo potente ouvido de Akimaru.

- Quem é? – Perguntou, após repousar Tai carinhosamente no chão.

Não havia resposta, porem os ruídos continuavam a acontecer cada vez mais perto. Akimaru saiu da caverna, tomando todo cuidado para não acordar a pequena Tai. Justo quando ele emergia para fora da caverna, um vulto se lançou contra ele fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

- Hum... Inu-youkai, não é mesmo? Você parece bastante com alguém que eu conheço... – Falou a neko-youkai por cima de Akimaru

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo Oboro. Quero saber se você tem alguma ligação com Sesshoumaru!

- Sou filho dele. Algum problema? – Perguntou friamente.

- Pra mim não... Pra você, tenho certeza! – Oboro tentou acertar o rosto de Akimaru com um soco, porém, este desvia e rola para o lado esquerdo, tornando a ficar de pé

- Patética – Indagou ele.

- Calma, neném, não viu nem o começo. – Oboro pega a sua lança e parte pra cima de Akimaru, tentando desferir vários golpes em sua cabeça, este desvia de todos, com exceção de um que passa de raspão em seu rosto, lhe causando um leve corte.

- Creio que você não tem escolha. É morrer ou morrer. Decida-se: De uma maneira dolorosa, ou, de uma maneira indolor? – Oboro desfere um golpe na horizontal, que pega de raspão em Akimaru, rasgando um pouco de seu branco ki mono.

- Vejo que você não me deixa escolha se não, matar-lhe primeiro! – Akimaru, tenta atingir Oboro com suas garras, mas, esta se defende usando o cabo da lança, contra-atacando Akimaru na tentativa de acertar os seus pés. Ele desvia do golpe. A lança de Oboro acaba por ficar presa ao chão, enquanto tentava a remover, Akimaru aproveita e acerta um chute certeiro em seu rosto, fazendo-a cuspir um pouco de sangue.

- Vamos, eu sei que você está evitando a luta. Não sou tão fraca, então é melhor usar tudo o que tem.

- Já que insiste... – Disse ele.

Oboro se levanta novamente. O vapor ao seu redor começa a se acumular em suas mãos, formando uma espada de gelo.

- Agora sim – Akimaru corre pra cima de Oboro, porém, ela desaparece em meio a neve - Ficou mais rápida, não é mesmo?

Oboro aparece atrás de Akimaru, mas, ele já esperava. Acabou por enfiar a espada no abdômen da neko-youkai.

- Kisama! – Indagou ela, sentindo o cheiro de Tai, que ainda dormia envolta a cobertas. – Guardando um tesouro? Infelizmente a mamãe aqui vai ter que acabar com ele.

O inu-youkai sentiu suas entranhas se comprimirem. Tai estava em perigo!

Mais uma vez, a neko-youkai desaparece, não reaparecendo. Akimaru soltou um urro desesperado, correndo em sua máxima velocidade para dentro da caverna, mas já era tarde, Oboro havia perfurado o coração da garota com a espada de gelo.

- Escute minhas palavras... – Começou ela com dificuldade – Você e seu pai perderão tudo que vocês têm de importante, assim como fizeram comigo! – Concluiu desaparecendo no ar.

Tai jazia já morta envolta ainda as cobertas ensangüentadas. Akimaru sentiu quentes lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos ambarinos.


	4. Flashback: Final da 1ª Fase

**Flashback**_  
(By: Yuukiie) _

_/ Flashback_

_A brisa do mar vinha diretamente ao encontro de dois homens. Ambos fixavam seus olhares à lua cheia que refletia no oceano._

_- Quero que fique com isso e me escute. – Disse Sesshoumaru – Tem certeza que é isso que deseja, Akimaru?_

_Akimaru pegou o que seu pai lhe dera, era não muito grosso, porém cumprido e pesado. Lembrava o mesmo peso de uma espada._

_/ Fim de Flashback_

O inu-youkai desembrulhou pela primeira vez o presente que seu pai lhe dera. Era o que precisava: A Tenseiga!

Pegou a espada cautelosamente, um colar acabou caindo, que provavelmente, estivera amarrada a espada. Uma carta, que só depois que o colar caiu, Akimaru encontrou ainda junto ao embrulho.

_"Filho,_

_Rin me fez prometer que faria isso. Quero que, independente do que esteja imaginando, coloque esse colar na pessoa amada._

_É a única coisa que pedimos a você._

_Seu pai, Sesshoumaru"_

Akimaru obedeceu. Logo depois, empunhou a Tenseiga. Sentiu um leve calor no braço direito, alguns seres verdes (n/a: Não consegui descobrir sozinha o nome desses bichinhos estranhos, então vai seres verdes) cercavam a menina, logo sendo mortos pelo inu-youkai triste.

Tai abriu vagarosamente seus olhos castanhos cujas íris estavam fora de foco.

- Tai... – Ela a pronunciou como da primeira vez, logo desmaiando.


	5. The Fate

**The ****F****ate**  
_(By: Yuukiie)_

Kagome estava sentada a sombra de uma arvore de cerejeira quando escutou alguém chegar. Levantou-se e rumou até o portão de sua casa. Lá estava Akimaru com um rosto triste e Tai desmaiada em seu colo.

- Por favor... - Suspirou ele.

Kagome apenas chamou um guarda que estava próximo que a auxiliou a levar a pequena Tai para dentro, quando voltara ao portão, o inu-youkai não se encontrava mais.

x

Sim, cinco longos anos se passaram. Tai, não mais uma menina, ainda continha esperanças de que seu amado senhor voltaria. Ele tinha que voltar. Inuyasha ainda pegava-se matutando o motivo da jovem ter sido abandonada, porém a resposta não chegava.

No verão, receberam uma carta de Rin, contando que iria visitar, junto a Natsu, Kagome, deixando a mulher de Inuyasha muito contente.

Dois dias depois, Rin apareceu com uma linda carruagem e um menininho de orelhas de hanyou. Tai a recebeu, era a primeira vez que conhecia a madrasta de Akimaru.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Rin-san. - Tai, com suas longas madeixas e seu olhar gentil encantavam a quem fosse agora Rin entendia por que Akimaru a escolhera.

- Não necessitamos de tanta formalidade, Tai-chan. - Sorriu. - Este é meu filho, Natsu.

Ambas rumaram a sala de chá, onde a família de Kagome e Inuyasha já os aguardavam sorrindo.

- Não demorarei. Apenas vim passear durante uma estada de no máximo três dias, Kagome. - Avisou Rin, servindo-se de chá e logo começando uma demorada conversa.

Tai não se sentia disposta a ficar naquele lugar alegre. Há dias se sentia mal. Seu coração antes triste e quieto tornara-se inquieto fazendo-a perguntar-se por que tanto queria ir para a vila. Seguiu seu coração.

Dizem que quando o destino trama, nada pode ir contra ele. Dizem também que ele pode ser remodelado a medida do possível, mas há fatos que, inexplicavelmente tornam-se tão previsíveis que paramos para pensar se aquilo tudo não foi obra do destino. Ou obra do amor.

Tai, sem perceber, rumou para o lado oposto de onde seria a vila. A mata cada vez mais se encontrava mais fechada, só ai que a jovem percebeu: Estava perdida!

Tentou achar o caminho de volta, mas inconscientemente, piorou a situação, logo estando fora dos terrenos de Inuyasha. Sentia seu coração descompassado de nervosismo. Sentia-se desprotegida.

Escutou algum barulho, sentindo algo roçar em si, virando-se. Era um horrendo youkai, quase todo desfigurado – lembrou-se por um momento de um enorme pedaço de carne estragada. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, trazendo-a a realidade.

- Por que uma jovem linda anda por essas bandas? – Perguntou ele prensando-a contra uma árvore. Sentiu o bafo fétido do ser desprezível em suas narinas.

Tudo estava perdido a seu ver. Sua vida seria tirada por ele, mas antes, com certeza, ele brincaria com ela, tiraria sua a inocência. Seu obi foi violado, pode ver que as mãos nodosas do youkai tocavam-lhe cada centímetro nu de seu corpo. Quando tudo parecia perdido, quando ela já havia cerrado seus olhos para não mais abri-los, o ser urrou de dor.

Tai sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue, logo vendo que era do youkai à frente. Depois de alguns segundos, lembrou que estava descoberta, tratando de acertar o erro.

Procurou por seu salvador, encontrando-o a fita-la.

- V-você? – Sussurrou ela sentindo um misto de sentimentos. – Akimaru?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Como essa mulher o conhecia?

- Por favor, Akimaru-sama...

Só a simples menção do "sama" o fez entender: Era sua pequena Tai.

**Depois de um bom tempo sem postar, vim com mais um cap. da fan fic.**

**Tou triste, ninguém deixa review... Só a Lili, brigada, amiga!**

**Espero que gostem! **


End file.
